


Mark

by amuk



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a promise, a mark, a scar that runs across her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 27. All according to plans

She’s sitting in the carriage, eyes closed, when he opens the door. Instantly, she turns to face him, and relaxes after she’s taken him in.

 

“Cocky bastards,” Ladd murmurs as he sits beside her. “So easy to kill.” There are flecks of blood on his suit and he thinks it’s about time he bought a new one.

 

She nods, leaning slightly against him as the train rocks from an explosion. Even more cocky bastards. He probably should go and meet them, but Lua’s hair is curling on his shoulder and he wants to thread his digits through a lock.

 

So he does, and she closes her eyes again. She doesn’t smile nearly enough but the traces of one start to grow as he watches.

 

She was worried before, probably. They haven’t done something this big in a long time.

 

Another explosion rocks the train and sets off something inside of him. Without a word, she moves to let him leave.

 

“I will be the one to kill you.” It’s not so much a fact as it is a promise. She turns to face him, the smile solidifying.

 

“So don’t die.”

 

Another nod.

 

He brushes bloody fingers against her cheek, marking her skin as his.  


End file.
